A Simple Cry
by ChibiDaveyHavok
Summary: Then there is Sebastian. I could write so many wonderful things and never do him justice. He was the one who hired me. He is a gentlemen but still has an air of mystery around him. He never talks of his family....
1. A Hurtful Cry

The sun slowly peered through the curtains of the Phantomhive manor. The rays lingering in the rooms and danced across the face of Ciel Phantomhive as the head servant and butler Sebastian Michaelis opened the curtains and thus making the room brighter. "Its time to get up, Bo-chan." said Sebastian. The younger boy gave a groan and shifted before waking and slowly sitting up. "Good morning, Sebastian." Said Ciel.

"Good day to you, Bochan, here I have your Earl grey tea and smoked salmon for your breakfast." He took the tray and sat it before his master. "Ah, thank you Sebastian." said The earl.

Each morning started in the same routine. The servants would get up and begin their chores. Maylene had finally given in to get new glasses but, she always kept the first pair that Bo-chan had given her. She worked better when she could actually see. Though she woke up before anyone else, she did her chores just to get them done and out of the way. Her job usually consisted of cleaning the floors, the laundry, the windows, and the dusting. She fiddled with her glasses as she worked.

"They seem so different then my other ones.." Sebastian got them for her. She blushed.

By mid afternoon, Ciel was usually up in his study, but today seem to be rather relaxing, he found himself wandering into the library. He strolled in, with walking cane in hand. He then stopped to see a redhead maid sitting at one of the tables, she seem to be writing a letter. Ciel walked over in silence, he wanted to know who she be writing to and why, he then saw a small photograph of a young boy, he seem around his age, his air was light in the black and white photo, a blonde perhaps.

"Maylene, have you finished all your chores?" he asked. Maylene jumped at the voice of her master and she nodded. "Yes, I couldn't sleep so I got up really early and did them." she smiled at him. She bowed. "Good day, Bo-chan." she said, she was taught to always show respect. Ciel looked her over for a moment and nodded.

"Ah, good day Maylene." he said. "Are you writing a letter?" he then asked. Maylene nodded.

"Yes, I am writing a letter to my mother and my little brother." she said. This was the first time Ciel heard that Maylene had family. "You have a family?" he asked.

"Yes, but they live on the outskirts of England, near the boarder of Scotland." she said. Ciel then sat down beside her.

"I would like to hear about your family." he said. Maylene blinked. "Really?" she smiled and sat down. "Well, this is my mother, Rena. As long as I could remember it was only her and me." she began. "You see I never knew my father. My mother said he left after she was with child with me. But that's okay, when I was about five or six, my mother remarried to a man name Charles." She paused and then continued. "Even though I wasn't his real daughter, he treated me like I was and I soon knew him as father, because right after the wedding, my mother was pregnant again with my brother Eden." she smiled.

Ciel noticed how happy she looked when she talked about her family. He couldn't help but smile slightly. "Tell me more about Eden." he said. Maylene nodded. "He was born premature and he was so small, but when he was born I vowed that I would protect him. Even though he was small, he had a wild spirit, he caused my mother and father alot of trouble but they loved it in a way, and so did I. He always had a way to make us smile."

"So when did you leave?" he then asked.

Maylene thought for a moment. "I was thirteen when I left. We didn't have a lot of money. So I got into the wrong crowd...and ended up being an assassin." she said sadly. She shook her head. "I hated it, but I needed the money and I was in a lot of trouble." she said. "Then..I came here." she smiled.

"Oh, I see you been sending most of your salary to your family?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes. I do." she smiled. "I much rather send them money as a maid, then as a killer." she said. Ciel thought for a moment, she must have not seen her family in years. He began to ponder.

"You know...your family sounds nice. I would like to meet them." he said and got up. "I got some work to do, Good day Maylene." he said and left. Once he was in his study he summoned his butler.

"Sebastian." he began. Sebastian walked in and bowed. "Yes, Bo-chan?" Ciel was quiet for a moment.

"I want to plan a trip." he began. "A trip? To where?" he asked.

"The outskirts of England, near the border of Scotland. I wish to go there to meet some one. I want to take you and Maylene with me." he said. Sebastian stared for a moment.

"Understood, Bo-chan." He bowed and left to make preparations. Ciel didn't know why he was doing this, perhaps out of kindness towards his servant. Despite her klutziness she did take care of them here.

Sebastian returned a while later and bowed. "Preparations are complete, we can leave anytime." He said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come." said Ciel.

Maylene walked in wearing a maroon dress. "I am ready to go, but Bo-chan where are we going?" she asked.

"We are going to see your family." he stated.

"Really?!" She flustered and bowed. "Bo-chan, you do not have to do this for me!" she said quickly and in a huff, taken by surprise of the noble gesture.

"Maylene, there is that reason, and I want to see some land there, perhaps I will be able to put up a factory there or a store in that town." he continued and covered his tracks. Ciel Phantomhive a softie? Hell no.

"We should leave now, Bo-chan." Said Sebastian. He nodded and they headed downstairs. Sebastian turned to Bard and Finny. "Do not blow the place up, I am trusting the manor in your care." He said. Finny nodded.

"Don't worry Mr. Sebastian! I will make sure Bard doesn't blow up the manor!" Finny said excitedly.

"Hey!" Bard nearly pouted.

"You guys have a safe trip." said Finny. Sebastian nodded and the three left.

Maylene sat on one side of the carriage, while Ciel and Sebastian sat on the other. The ride was peaceful. She pulled out a small journal and began to write. She will write every step of this trip.

[b]

[i]I can't describe the feeling that is within me at the moment. Bo-chan has been so nice to me and surprised me with a trip to see my family, I will see Eden again. I wonder how he has grown. I hope he is healthy. Perhaps we will even be there in time for his birthday. The carriage ride is peaceful and the sound of the horses' hooves on the ground is relaxing, odd as it sounds. Underneath it all, Bo-chan is still a child, the way he sleeps, its adorable and reminds me of Eden. Then there is Sebastian. I could write so many wonderful things and never do him justice. He was the one who hired me. He is a gentlemen but still has an air of mystery around him. He never talks of his family. He is strictly devoted to Bo-chan, he never faults. He has much discipline. Sometimes I am envious of that. I look to him as a friend and a mentor. He has shown me to do many things and I admire him so, I wonder if I should ever be so lucky as to marry a man such as him....[/i][/b]

Maylene closed her journal and placed it back in her bag. She leaned up against the side of the carriage.

"You seem to write a lot Maylene." Sebastian said, not taking his sight of the scenery.

"I do like keeping a journal. It keeps my thoughts in check." she said and smiled softly.

"It's a good hobby." He replied.

"Mr. Sebastian...tell me do you have any family of sorts?"

Sebastian was silent for a moment and nodded.

"I do, but it is complicated, and a touchy subject for me." he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know." he said. He then looked to Ciel.

"The most important person to me is Bo-chan." he then said. She smiled, though it was disappointing to hear that, at the same time it was correct and how it should be. Maylene was never so happy, she closed her eyes and slept.

The evening crept as the sun set. Ciel was up and looked to Sebastian. " Are we almost there?" he asked.

Sebastian nodded. "We are coming up to the house now." he gently placed a hand on the lady's shoulder and shook her.

"Maylene, please wake up. We are here."

Maylene sat up and looked around. "Home..." she looked out the window excitedly.

Ciel blinked and looked away. _Home? What about the manor? _He thought but put that aside. When the carriage stopped, she got out quickly. "I will tell them we are here!" she said and ran into the house. Sebastian was helping Ciel out of the carriage when they heard a scream.

"Maylene!?" Ciel and Sebastian ran into the house. Ciel's eyes widen. Sebastian quickly grabbed him and pushed him out of the house, slamming the door shut. He turned to the horrific scene before him. Maylene screamed again and again. Her mother, father, and brother, murdered on the floor, each missing their set of eyes. She fell to the floor. "EDEN! Mother! Father! NO!" she cried. Sebastian then moved quickly covered her eyes.

"Maylene..join Bo-chan outside." he said. Maylene didn't move and fell forward. Fainted. Sebastian caught her and took her outside, resting her up against the house.

"Sebastian, What is going on?" he asked sternly.

"I do not know, Bo-chan." He went back in. The smell of demon was all over this place. He could smell it coming down the road. If it was, this case will be more complicated then anything he did before...


	2. A Tired Cry

The ride back to the manor was a silent one. Words were not exchanged, no conversations, nothing. Just the sound of hooves against the cobblestone roads. The night was at it's climax. Ciel had drifted off to sleep and did so easily knowing he had a faithful butler to protect him. However Maylene didn't sleep or talk. Sebastian shifted his eyes without moving his head.

"Perhaps you should sleep, Maylene." suggested Sebastian.

"...." She closed her eyes and attempted to sleep, however...she couldn't.

"I guess I couldn't blame you." he said. Even demons could show pity. He did, it seems the Phantomhive manor would hold yet another orphan.

Hours later the carriage pulled up to the manor, it was nearly three in the morning. Maylene climbed out and began to unpack the luggage but, a gloved hand took her own.

"Go on to bed Maylene." said Sebastian. She nodded and went into the manor. Sebastian looked back to the carriage and climbed into it. "My, My." he began looking over the sleeping Earl. He slipped his arms around the boy in the graceful of fashions. He took Ciel to his bed chamber and tucked him in. He returned to unpack the carriage. After that, he went to tend to other manners before the sun will arise.

Maylene changed into her night gown and took off her glasses. She looked at herself in the mirror and slowly she fell onto her knees and covered her face, she cried softly. What did Sebastian find? Why isn't he telling her who did this? Did he even know who did this?

Her body was in pain, her heart was in pain. How helpless she felt. 'Eden...mother...father...' she thought. If she was there sooner she would have saved them. She vowed that she would find out who did this. She would. Even if she would have to give up her soul...

The morning came in silence. Sebastian walked into Ciel's room to wake him for the day. He was about to open the curtains. "...Sebastian." He said.

"Ah, Bo-chan, are you awake?" he asked.

"I have a question." he asked and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What is it, Bo-chan." It was rare to see Ciel up this early.

Ciel thought a moment on how to word the question. "How do demons...find humans to make contracts with?" he asked. He vaguely knew. One way was to summon them. He couldn't remember exactly how he did it, but he did.

"Such a complex question." Sebastian placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment.

"Demons can be summoned." he said. "That is one way." He shifted slightly. "Or..demons could find you by chance, I suppose. Or...they sense you, but for a demon to sense you, you must have a strong soul. There isn't a handful of people with strong souls." He said.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"Ah, so many questions." he said. "I will say this, it is different to be strong of heart and strong of soul." he said. "I shall go fetch breakfast." With that, the demon butler left the room. Ciel sighed.

After breakfast, Ciel and other nobles were in the billiard room. Ciel watched intently on the game. It was Madam Red's turn to go. She grinned. "I think I shall win this game, my dearest nephew." She smiled.

"Ah, perhaps, but the game isn't over yet." said Ciel. Sebastian quietly served tea. Lizzy was there to watch, it was a game of high concentration so she would be quiet and secretly root for Ciel to win.

"Good day, Lady Elizabeth." Said Sebastian. "Shall I add sugar to your tea?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you Sebastian." she said. She admired Ciel so.

Grell in the background admired the view of Sebastian every time he would serve tea. The demon was beginning to get annoyed with such vulgar antics. Suddenly Finny walked in.

"Mr. Sebastian, Mr. Sebastian!" he cried. Sebastian looked up, as well as the others in the room.

"There is something wrong with Maylene!" he said quickly.

"Finny, calm down." Said Sebastian. "What is wrong with Maylene?"

"She won't speak, its like she can't!" he said. Sebastian sighed softly. Ciel looked to Finny.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"The kitchen, Bo-chan."

Ciel set down his billiard stick and turned to Madam Red. "Aunt. Perhaps you could look at my maid?" he asked. Madam Red nodded.

"Take me to her." she said.

Maylene didn't sleep. Her mind wouldn't let her rest. She just looked to her hands. Bard was trying to get her to talk.

"Come on Maylene, please speak." He said. Maylene's mind was so far away. 'Revenge...' she thought to herself. Ciel, Madam Red, Sebastian, and Finny strolled into the kitchen and looked to her.

"Bard, has she said anything?" asked Finny. Madam Red went over to the girl and began checking her over. "Hmm...It's not anything physical." Said Red. Ciel and his aunt stepped out.

"Ciel...Did she happened to experience something truly terrifying?"

Ciel was silent for a moment before sighing and nodding. "We took a trip two days ago." He began. "She was going to see her family, but when she got there, they had been murdered."

Madam Red was silent for a long time before speaking. "Probably time away from the manor would do her some good, a change of scenery." Ciel thought and then nodded. "Alright, thank you, I will take care of it." he said.

Ciel then returned to the billiard room. "Excuse me, Lizzy, can I speak with you?" he asked. Lizzy grinned and pounced him. "Oh Ciel you don't have to be so formal! You can ask me anything!" she spun him around. He began to grow dizzy. "Lizzy, please focus!" he said. "Oh sorry." she said and stopped.

Ciel took a breath and then spoke. "Maylene...is not feeling very well." he began "I was wondering if you would allow her to work at your home for a while, perhaps being around other girls would help her." Said Ciel.

Lizzy nodded. "Sure, that will not be a problem, but if she is sick, would it be best for her to rest and sleep?"

"Its not that kind of sickness." He said. "She..is troubled." said Ciel. "Oh..I see. Yes, I'm sure she will get along with Genesis." said Lizzy.

"Genesis?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes, she is our head maid." explained Lizzy.

"She does alot of chores like Sebastian does."

"I see..."

"But she is serving mother, so she rarely follows me around, but that is okay, Paula is nice."

He nodded in agreement. "I will tell Sebastian and Maylene can leave with you this evening." He said and excused himself. He then went to his dear butler.

"Maylene is going to stay at Lizzy's for a while. Probably for a week or two, or untill she visits again." Said Ciel.

"Is this what you have decided?" He asked.

"Yes, I take it you can handle getting her packed and ready by this evening."

"Bo-chan, what kind of butler would I be if I cannot even perform such a simple task?" he asked with a hint of witty and went back to Maylene.

"Bo-chan is sending you away for a while." He said. Maylene nodded and got up.

"Can you pack yourself or do you need help?" Maylene stood there for a moment and began heading up to her room. She packed in silence. Once the evening was upon the manner. Lizzy took Maylene's hand.

"You will love my home! I will be sure to turn you cute!" she grinned at her. Maylene smiled softly and nodded. Finny and Bard waved as the only maid left. "Maylene's gone...so its just a manor full of boys.." muttered Bard. Finny blinked. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked innocently.

"Never mind Finny." said Bard.

The trip to Lizzy's home wasn't particularly long. It was huge, twice as big as the Phantomhive manor. She stared in amazement. They got out to be greeted by a beautiful maid. She had long raven hair and red eyes. Maylene was surprised by how much this woman looked like Sebastian. 'A relative?' she wondered. The woman smirked smugly and bowed.

"Welcome home Lady Elizabeth." "Hello Genesis, how is your day going?" she asked. "Fine, fine." She then turned to Maylene. "Yes, Master Phantomhive wrote me,I am Genesis." she bowed slightly to Maylene. "And I have been waiting for you..." she added. Maylene blinked.

"Come come, I will show you where you will be staying." said Genesis. Maylene followed.

"Don't worry, Ms. Maylene. You will be protected here." she then said. Maylene stopped and stared. 'What does she mean?'

"Your master, Ciel, wrote me what happened." She said. "I suspect it was not a normal murder..." she continued. Maylene stared. Who was this woman and why did she look and act like Sebastian? She was greatly confused. It was almost eerie how close to Sebastian she was. She smiled softly though, she seem more caring then Sebastian was but still..This was going to be more complicated then she first thought...


	3. A Threatening Cry

Elizabeth's house was marvelous and impressive. It stood high and proud, it had a strong and triumphant. The servants worked vibrantly and had no complaints. Genesis lead them which such confidence and valor. Maylene helped as much as she could. The time she spent there seem to lift her spirits. She cleaned and listened to the others. The week seem to pass slowly. Maylene admired Genesis for the way she ran things, it was alot like Sebastian. As Maylene was packing up her things, little that she had, when Genesis walked in.

"Maylene...I would like to speak with you." she said.

The doors to the Phantomhive Manor opened. Finny grinned. "Maylene you are back-" he fell quiet. "Maylene..who is that beside you?" he asked. Genesis smiled slyly and bowed.

"I am Genesis, I will be working here for now on." Finny blinked. "That is awesome!" Genesis smiled. Bard turned the corner and blinked. "A new maid?"

"Yes, Genesis." she said.

Maylene went to put her luggage away. Genesis helped. Maylene then went to see Ciel.

"Ah, Maylene, you have returned. How was your trip?"

"...."

"Allow me to speak for her, I am Genesis, and her trip was fine and safe." she said. Ciel stared at her for a moment. "Ah, I see. Sebastian, can you show Geneis to her ro-"

"I prefer to stay with Maylene."

"Very well."

Ciel dismissed the two maids, they walked by the butler who was about to serve tea, he stopped his tracks and turned to them, he watched them go, his brow narrowed as he watched Genesis leave with Maylene. Genesis looked over her shoulder and smirked at the butler. She then continued walking.

Sebastian didn't like this woman, he had his own reasons. He served tea directly and quickly. He wanted to keep an eye on the two maids.

Maylene was finishing up her work with Genesis and smiled at her.

"I know what you are thinking." Said Genesis. " I doubt it happened any time soon." Maylene nearly pouted. "It must be good to be home." she said. Maylene nodded.

"...Home? I never was one to stick around my hometown." Genesis said.

Sebastian went back to doing his chores. Once he was finished he tucked in Ciel and left.

Maylene was in bed early and was sleeping. Sebastian was about to knock on her door when a gloved hand grabbed his.

"Maylene is sleeping right now. It would be rude to wake her." said Genesis.

Sebastian looked to her. "Who are you?"

" I am the new maid working here."

"What is your name?" he then asked.

"Genesis. You must be Sebastian, the Earl's butler."

"Yes, its strange that Bo-chan didn't tell me about you."

Genesis smirked. "You are 'one hell of a butler' as you like to call yourself." she replied.

Sebastian stared silently at her. "Why are you here?" he asked lowly.

She looked over her shoulder and smirked. "Why..do you think I am here...my dear butler." she mocked. Sebastian stared. "Whatever the reason you are really here...if you come to hurt the Earl or the servants in this manor, I will personally make you suffer."

"Your threats are meaningless to me." she said. "I have no intention of hurting anyone." She said. "I am here for the very exact same reason you are. Though our goals are different."

"Different?" he questioned.

"Yes different. Unlike you I have no intention in devouring my master's soul when the time she dies...I have a different goal then that."

"What do you mean, you are a demon just like I, what else could you possibly want to do?" he asked

"Redemption." She spat at him.

"I don't want to go back to a world of darkness." She sneered at him.

"Is our world that disgusting to you?"

"Yes." she replied.

"Now go...stay away from my human." she said.

"Are you threatening me, my dear maid?"

" A threat? Oh no you misunderstand me..." she walked back over to him.

"Touch my human and I will personally show you how to geld a colt." she said and turned to go finish up her chores.

"Mhn." he watched her go. Even to a male demon, that sounded painful. He went to finish up his own chores. So Genesis is a demon, just like him. He still didn't understand her motives but he knew one thing, it could not be good...


	4. An Interesting Cry

The sun was hidden beyond the gray clouds the next morning. The rain gently tapped against the window. Such a relaxing sound. That is what Sebastian thought anyway. He could listen to the gentle rain and try to capture such a sound but it would never be justified. He didn't understand why humans took such a world for granted. This place was so much better then his own, that is what he thought anyway, he rarely went home. The air there is suffocating, its dark and there is no sun. Just fire. He smirked to himself at the thought of home. If he never went back, he still would live contently.

Humans are interesting. They live on emotion, they thrive on it. While running Young Master's chores, Sebastian witnessed something out of the ordinary. A young couple walking on the opposite side walk as he. He had stopped to watch them a moment. The young man, down on one knee, holding a ring. The young woman shrieked with excitement and awe. She took the ring and kissed the young man. He knew what it meant. It was the human way to ask for marriage. Where he came from, marriage was more of a business ploy, to better the families. He never really understood why everyone was so emotional here. He then returned home.

As Sebastian began to make morning tea for Bo-chan, he thought of him, he was to marry lady Elizabeth. It was nothing more then an arrangement. It wasn't out of emotion. Yet, Lady Elizabeth was thrilled to be married to Bo-chan, weather Bo-chan felt the same way is a mystery. After fixing the tea, he went to Ciel's room where he set the tray on the nightstand and opened the curtains, it was a grey day so the sun didn't wake Ciel up for him.

"Bo-chan." He began and walked over. He shook the boy softly. "It's time to get up." he said. Ciel, in his normal routine, pulled the blankets over his head and tried to recapture sleep. The butler sighed.

"Must we go through this everyday?" He asked and took the blanket from him. Ciel sighed. "Fine." he sat up and yawned. Sebastian smiled and set the try before him. "What would you like for breakfast?" he asked.

Ciel thought for a moment. "I don't mind, just make something."

"Very well my lord." he bowed slightly and went to the kitchen.

On the way back to the kitchen, Sebastian stopped to hear laughter coming outside. He walked over to the window to see Maylene, Genesis, Mr. Tanaka, Bard, and Finny outside, they looked like they were playing something. Baseball, he thought. It was an American sport, so most likely Bard talked them into playing it.

Genesis was up to bad. Bard was pitching. "Alright, Genesis, don't be scared of the ball, I am going to pitch it fast." Said Bard

Genesis smirked confidently. "Don't worry about me dear, just pitch the ball." she said. He grinned and pitched. It flew across the air, and with such grace, Genesis smashed the ball with the bat and it went flying. Genesis bowed and ran to the first base. Maylene tracked the ball and jumped to catch it. She grabbed it and grinned. Genesis was out.

"Aw. That's too bad." said Genesis and walked off the field. "Ho Ho Ho." said Mr. Tanaka as catcher. Finny was up, he had to control his strength, but when he hit the ball he smashed the bat. Bard gasped. "NO!!!" he ran over.

"Aw man, Finny!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he began crying like a child. Maylene smiled and walked over. Genesis did too. "I can fix it." Said Genesis.

"Really you can!?" Bard looked to her with shiny hope.

"Yeah, give me a couple days." she said.

"I think I love you." he said.

Genesis blinked. "I'm flattered?" She was confused on what he meant by that.

Finny laughed. "You have an admirer." he continued.

Maylene grinned happily.

"Hey, I wouldn't care what a woman looked like as long as she could fix my bat and cook worse then I then I could live a happy life."

Genesis snickered. "Oh really."

By this time, Sebastian had arrived to the field where they were playing at.

"My, My, you all are up so early." he said. Suddenly they all bowed slightly, except for Genesis.

"Good morning Sebastian!" they said in unison.

"What are all of you doing?" he then asked.

"Bard was teaching us baseball." replied Finny.

"Baseball?" He thought on it for a moment.

"Don't you all have chores to do?"

"Y-Yes.." they said.

"Then please stop playing around and get them done." he said as calm as possible.

Genesis left with them, she looked over her shoulder and smirked. Maylene blinked and found it amusing. She knew about Genesis and Sebastian, it was funny to see them trying to rival each other. She wanted to get her voice back so badly, she wanted to talk with them again. She missed talking and laughing, singing...

By mid afternoon the chores where done and the servants sat in the kitchen, conversing. There was a knock at the front door and Genesis got up to answer it. It was a package addressed to Maylene. She stared at it, Genesis then opened it and looked into it. "My my..." she smirked. She took out her gloves and put them on, she then pulled out her handkerchief and slipped her hand into the long narrow box, she pulled out a beautiful decorated sword. It had a golden hilt and rubies and diamonds in crested into it. Along the blade was writing.

"Wow..this is a rare sight." she said. " So it seems it has begun." She carefully slipped the sword into the package and tied it up once again. She walked into the kitchen and presented it to Maylene.

"This package is for you." she said.

Maylene blinked and opened it. She gasped at the beautiful blade. She slowly picked it up.

"Wow, what a cool present!" Said Finny.

Maylene stood and sheathed it. She looked to Genesis for answers.

"It doesn't say who it is from." Genesis replied.

Maylene looked to the sword. She held it close. It had such a warm feeling to it, a calming happy and peaceful feeling. She smiled.

"Such a warm feeling..." she said softly. Bard and Finny gasped.

"Maylene, you spoke!"

Maylene blinked. "I did!" she grinned. "I can speak again!" The servants were jumping up and down for joy. Genesis watched amused. Such happiness brought back memories of her own. She shook them away and watched them.

Sebastian walked in. "What is the commotion in here?" he asked.

"Maylene got her voice back!" said Finny.

"Yes, I did." she said. It was a bit hoarse.

Sebastian was surprised but smiled warmly.

"That is wonderful news." he said. Now that Maylene had her voice, then Genesis could return home, it was wishful thinking on his part, but if they indeed made a contract, there was no separating them. The symbol could appear anywhere on the body, so he would have to investigate in great detail but, it would be rude to do so on a lady. So it was up to chance weather they did or not.

"I shall tell Bo-chan." he said and left. He arrived in Ciel's study a few minutes later.

"Bo-chan, Maylene's voice has been restored." he said.

"That is wonderful news, Sebastian." he replied looking at some papers.

"There is something else." He said.

"Hm?" he replied.

"It seems someone was gracious enough to send our dear maid a gift." he said.

"So?" Ciel wasn't understanding.

"A sword." he continued.

"A sword?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, but not just a sword. It was the very same blade that Michael used to cast out Lucifer in the bible." he said.

"You mean to tell me Lucifer is re-" he stopped himself and rolled his eyes. Sebastian smirked.

"Does this concern you Sebastian?" he then asked.

"A bit. I do not know who sent Maylene such a sword, and I can't find out because I can not touch the sword." he said.

"Well why not?"

"If I did, it would melt my skin off my hands and burn my arms off." he replied.

"Oh." Ciel sighed. "Do you think it is connected?" Ciel then asked. Sebastian nodded.

"To her family's death, it is most likely. I am still figuring out what Genesis' role is in all of this." he said.

"That is still unclear too, We still don't know if they made a contract or not."

"The way she sticks with Maylene, it is most likely that they did."

Ciel thought for a long while. "I don't know how to approach this." he said. "It is dangerous ground to tread on, if angels are involved with this then we have to be very careful, we nearly destroyed the city when fighting Angela." He continued.

"Yes, Bo-chan, speaking of which, have any leads on the others who killed your family?" he asked.

"I haven't been concerned with it lately, I want to help Maylene first." he replied.

Sebastian was quiet. "Yes, My lord." he bowed. "I have some other chores to attend to, I shall be back soon with lunch, Bo-chan." he said and left the room. Ciel went back to working on some paper work.

"Michael's blade...hmm.." he closed his eyes in thought. Things were starting to get interesting...


	5. A Festive Cry

**Ciel sat in his office. He looked over paperwork as Sebastian poured his tea. Ciel looked to him. **

**"Halloween is coming up...I want to throw a party. Especially for the orphans." he said. **

**"My, My, Bo-chan you are being very generous." Sebastian replied and handed him the tea. **

**"It will make the company look better." He said. **

**"Very True." he responded, he set the tea pot down on the tray. "I shall send out invitations." he said. **

**"Yes." Said Ciel. "since Halloween is a time of costumes and what not, I want everyone to wear a costume, including you." **

**Sebastian blinked. "I cannot go as a butler?" he asked. **

**"No, You need a costume." he said. Sebastian nodded. "I shall go prepare then." with that he left. Ciel sighed, he needed to think of a costume. **

**"We get to go to the party?!" Finny grinned. Sebastian nodded. "Well yes, but you all will need to purchase some kind of costume." Bard grinned. "Well let's all go shopping together then." he said. Sebastian looked to them. **

**"You all shall go into town, I have to make preparations. " he said. **

**Genesis looked to Maylene. "Shall we go then?" she asked. Maylene nodded. "Let's go." They left together. **

**Bard blinked. "What is it with women and need to shop together?" **

**"Girls will be girls." said Finny. "We'll go later then." Bard responded and began to make food for the party. **

**In town Maylene looked over many costumes. "Hmm...." She didn't know what to go as. " Hey, Gen, what are you going as?" she asked. **

**"I don't know yet..." she replied. "Probably a cat." she said. "A cat?" **

**"Cats are cute." **

**Maylene found the most beautiful dress. "Genesis, look at this one." she said. It was black with red slashes around it, a red rose embedded in the middle. It was strapless and the trim was fishnet. There was a matching hat with it, which off the side was fishnet. **

**"Wow that will look great on you." she said. Maylene nodded and bought the dress, it was slightly expensive. She didn't care. She hoped she may impress Sebastian and they may dance even. She blushed softly. Genesis frowned. "Let's go." she said. **

**"Alright." They returned to the manor. **

**Sebastian was preparing lunch and looked to them. "Welcome back, did you get your costumes?" he asked. Maylene nodded. "Yeah. I am going as a vampire noble person." Maylene laughed. Sebastian nodded. "And you?" Genesis looked to him and smirked. "Meow." They left to put away they're costumes. **

**Sebastian glared daggers at her, how dare she steal his costume idea. He began to think of what he wanted to be, he had to admit...Thinking of a good costume was rather hard. Then it hit him. He would get his revenge on Genesis, and he knew exactly how. **

**The weekend approached and Halloween was upon them. Sebastian helped Ciel change into his costume. "A Pirate was a nice choice, Young master." he said. **

**"Lady Elizabeth requested it." He replied. **

**"I see..." he smirked slightly. Ciel looked to him. "Why aren't you in your costume?"he asked. **

**"I will soon everything is set, bo-chan." Sebastian responded and got up. "It will be quite surprising." he added and left. Ciel tilted his head slightly, he figured he would go as a cat, but he did hear that Genesis was going to be a cat. **

**Genesis was styling Maylene's hair. "You should wear it down." said Genesis. Maylene nodded. "You think so?" **

**"Yes, you are so pretty with your hair down." she said. Maylene giggled. "The dress is so beautiful." **

**"That it is." replied the female demon. **

**"I wonder what Sebastian will be wearing." Said Maylene, who then twirled. **

**"Who cares." Replied Genesis. **

**"Oh...Well let's get downstairs.' she said. Genesis nodded and escorted her downstairs. Maylene was so nervous, the ballroom was packed with everyone of different ages. The children wore their best clothes, there were so many nobles there too. She saw Ciel being dragged to the dance floor by Lizzy. Maylene watched the dancers for a long time. She smiled and among them she saw a tall man, dressed in black, with a long flowing cape. He wore a white mask that hid his upper parts of his face from view, he had the most mysterious smile. His hair was black and pulled back in a ponytail, he wore a hat that dipped slightly over his left side of his face. **

**Maylene stared, her cheeks flushed with a blush. She held her breath as the man approached. He stood before her. **

**"Hello." she said. He bowed in respect. He looked like Sebastian, well she thought anyway. She released her breath. "Sebastian is that you?" He placed a finger to his lips, silencing her. He offered his hand to her. **

**Maylene blinked and smiled shyly. She took it and he lead her to the dance floor. Genesis watched from the doorway. "Stupid Butler...thinking he can dance with Maylene, where in the world did he get that costume...?" **

**"What costume?" came a deep voice from behind her. She spun around. Her eyes widen. **

**"What the hell are you doing wearing one of my maid dresses!?" she hissed. Sebastian smiled. "Well, since you stole my idea, I decided to go as you for Halloween." He said. Sebastian had long black hair, tied back in a ponytail, a wig of course. **

**"You are an ass!" she hissed. **

**"Now now, do not swear it isn't lady like." said Sebastian. Genesis glared. Meanwhile, Maylene stared into the eyes of the mysterious man. **

**"You are a wonderful dancer." she said blushing, she was feeling hot, who was this man? Was it really Sebastian? The dance ended and he bowed once more before handing her a black rose. Her eyes widen and took the small token. He nodded to her before walking away, he was no where to be found for the rest of the party. **

**Maylene sat down and tried to figure out what just happened. The man's eyes were so deep and blue, like the color of the ocean. She smiled. She held onto the rose. By the end of the party everyone was exhausted. Maylene retired to her room and she sat down on the bed and took in the aroma of the rose. She blushed and set it down on the nightstand. She wanted to see him again...But why? She didn't even know his name...Why was she so suddenly wanting to see the man? Too many questions filled her head and so she changed into pajamas and went to sleep. Her dreams were filled with dancing with that man, how handsome...She smiled in her sleep. **

**A short chapter I know, but I will write a long chapter next time. **


	6. A Posessed Cry

**Ciel sat intently as Sebastian read a letter to the master. He sighed. "The queen seems very concerned about this." Said Ciel. **

"**So it seems Bo-chan." Sebastian responded. "From what it says there is a case where a young man has been acting strangely. There are cuts and bruises all over his body, which was self inflicted. " The Butler paused and looked to him. "There has been dual voices coming from his mouth." He continued. Ciel sat there silently. **

"**Why hasn't he become committed?" he asked. **

"**The thing is, Bo-chan, the queen doesn't suspect it to be a mental illness." **

**Ciel looked to him. "I see…Well, If it is what I suspect then I want you and Genesis to accompany me to see this kid." **

**Sebastian bowed. "I will inform Genesis and we will leave this evening." **

"**Tell me more, Sebastian." He then asked. **

"**The young man is nearly seventeen. His family are having difficulty keeping him calm, they report that he screams for hours on end." **

"**Perhaps it is a mental illness…." Said Ciel. He looked to Sebastian. **

"**What do you think it is?" he then asked. Sebastian looked away. "I am not sure, but I want to find out." he said. **

"**Very well, prepare a carriage, get Genesis. Then meet me at the entrance, we leave tonight." Ciel ordered and got up. Sebastian went down to one knee and gracefully placed his hand on his chest. "Yes, my lord." he said swiftly and got up to leave. Ciel stared out the window. It was a cloudy day in London. **

**Genesis was helping Maylene get the laundry down before it began to rain. Maylene smiled. " The sheets are dry." she said. **

"**The master's shirts are too." replied Genesis. **

"**Would you mind helping me fold them?" Maylene asked. Genesis nodded. "Sure." they began folding the laundry. **

**Sebastian watched the two women for a while. He wanted to know her motive, why was she here…Why would she be devoted to Maylene? What would she gain from it? These questions swirled through Sebastian's mind. He liked Maylene, and he would hate to see anything happen to her. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She had already been through so much. The lost of her parents…her brother, he never personally experienced the feeling of sadness but he guessed it was such a pitiful and painful feeling. Sebastian sighed and watched them for a bit longer. **

**Genesis smiled and placed the folded garments in the basket. Maylene smiled. "I'll go put these away, Gen." she said. **

"**Alright." **

**Maylene exited upstairs to put the newly clean laundry away. Sebastian walked over to Genesis. **

"**Bo-chan has requested that you accompany us on a case." **

"**Oh I see…Bo-chan is the queen's hound dog, I get it." she said. "I will be happy to help him in anyway." **

**Sebastian frowned. **

" **Just don't get in my way." she grinned and headed upstairs. Sebastian wondered why she found amusement in tormenting him. He wanted to eat her soul, but then again it probably make him sick. **

**Sebastian went to prepare the carriage. A young man with a strange illness. So is that how the humans are describing it now? He sighed. **

**The ride to the victim's home was a quiet one. Ciel noticed the two demons did not like each other. He wondered why. He looked to Genesis, though her resemblance is similar to Sebastian's they did have some differences. **

**Genesis had a thing about her that when she walked into the room all the attention is on her and she basked in it. **

**Sebastian was more behind the scenes and not wanting to be noticed. Ciel never understood demons. He wondered why they found his world so interesting. **

**Genesis stared out the window. She looked to Ciel. **

"**Is there something wrong Bo-chan?" she asked. **

"**No, nothing, just in thought." he replied and looked to Sebastian and frowned at her. He sensed his discomfort for the woman but there was a reason why she was there and she knew she meant a lot to Maylene. Still her motives were unclear. The carriage pulled up to the entrance of the house and came to a stop. They stepped out of the carriage and headed into the house where they were greeted by a middle aged woman. **

"**This way, Earl." she said softly. She was at her wit's end, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and the father's face was nearly distorted with exhaustion. As they entered the house the atmosphere was drastically different. The air was heavy and almost chilling. In fact a chill ran up the young Earl's spine. **

**Sebastian went first down the hall, followed by Genesis, then Ciel. Sebastian walked into the young man's room. The mother looked to them. **

"**This is my son…Crow." she said. **

**The young man was just a bit taller then Ciel, dark hair, eyes closed. His wrists and ankles were shackled to the bed. His breathing began to increase as inhuman like noises escaped his mouth. It was a chilling sight indeed. Sebastian turned to the mother. **

"**It would be best if you waited in the living room and no matter what you may hear, do not come in." he said. Crow's mother nodded and left. She closed the door. Ciel looked to Crow. **

"**Why have you worried the queen so? With your wild like antics out in public, you are lucky the Scotland Yard hasn't arrested you." **

"**Bo-chan, I would also like you to wait in the living room." he said. Ciel glared. **

"**This is my case Sebastian!" he said. **

"**As true as that is…it would be for your own protection and that is my first priority." he said. Ciel sighed. **

"**Very well." Ciel left and closed the door behind him. **

**Genesis looked to Crow and then to Sebastian. Sebastian narrowed his eyes. **

"**All of you must leave this boy's body." he said. Crow lunged and screeched at Sebastian but was held back by the shackles. **

"**Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!" He screamed, each word sounded different. **

"**Traitor?" Genesis looked to Sebastian. **

"**Leave, lesser demons." he continued. **

"**What makes you think we will leave? Who are you to tell us what to do? I will not leave, nor I, me either, I will stay. As will I, I will not move." The young boy sneered at Sebastian. **

**Sebastian glared, his eyes began to glow. "Leave." his voice nearly echoed through the room. Genesis looked around. **

"**No…" Crow's eyes shifted to Genesis. "Stupid whore! Useless tart…disgusting harlot…You are completely useless, even hell didn't want you." **

**Genesis glared. Her hands turned into fists. **

**Sebastian looked to her. Why was she losing her composure? He turned back. "I shall tell you my real name you demons and you will abide by my rule." he said, his eyes glowing. **

**Crow began to laugh. **

"**My name is Malphas, one of the seven princes of Hell…I command you to leave." he said. **

**Crow's eyes widen. "…Prince? Royalty? Royal? Prince, throne bearer…" Crow's head lowered for a moment. He panted and looked up and around. **

"**W-What happened?" he asked softly. **

**Genesis then exited the room, she didn't stop and exited the house. Sebastian looked to her as she left and sighed. **

"**We cured your illness…" he said. He walked out and looked to the mother. **

"**That should do it, your son is alright now." he said. The parents thanked Ciel and Sebastian before going in to see their son. **

**The ride home was silent, Genesis stared at her feet. Sebastian looked to her. "Would you care to start sharing on what happened back there?" he asked. **

**Genesis glared and sighed, turning to Ciel. **

"**Fine…I was there…when he fell…." **

"**He?" **

"**Lucifer." she said. Sebastian fell silent. Father? How did Genesis know his father? **

"**I sided with him in the beginning but soon his motives and what he preached were different. So…I wanted to leave, he wouldn't let me…" she began. The memory was still vivid in her mind. **

_**There was fire around her, she barely made it out without much damage. There he was before her, with the smirk of malice and hate upon his face. "My dear little Uriel…" he said and knelt before her. He touched her cheek softly. **_

"_**It depresses me that my most beloved would betray me and run back to a life of forceful solitude. But do not worry my little nightingale. I will never lose you." He smirked. Genesis tried to pull away. "No Lucifer! Please don't do this!" she begged. He pushed her down and pinned her to the ground. He smirked and kissed her roughly on the lips. Her eyes widen and he pulled away slightly as blackness poured from his mouth into hers. Pain filled her body, she couldn't even scream. **_

"_**I have filled you with my anger and hate, and now, you will fall from grace my little Uriel and live with me in eternal despiar…it shall infect you body and soul…you will no longer be an angel but a reluctant follower of mine. When you think of the light it shall burn you, You will feel my despair and pain just as I…Alone it will eventually drive you mad." **_

**Sebastian stared in total shock. "You use to be one of the Archs?!" Genesis looked away with the look of shame in her eyes. **

"**I use to be…then…he forced me to do things I didn't want to do…things I will not utter…" she said. **

**Sebastian felt some pity for the demoness, it must have been tough, he knew his father could be a bit insane and he knew the stories but to force your hate and anger into a person you supposedly loved, it must be a heavy burden. To carry that hate and anger. He looked to Ciel who was silenced by the story and now in his own thoughts. Sebastian had to do some thinking to, he now is going to treat Genesis a little better . **

**They returned to the manor to see it in dissray and chaos. Over to the side Finny was curled up. Ciel ran over. **

"**Finny!" He called. The young garner came to. **

"**Bo-chan…" **

"**What happened here?!" **

**Finny let out a soft breath before answering. "A man..came, in a mask, took..Maylene…" he fainted. Genesis looked to Sebastian. **

"**Maylene is gone!" she ran out the door, she would find her. "Wait!" Sebastian called but it was too late. Ciel looked around. **

"**We have to find her…" Sebastian nodded. He had to…**


End file.
